Bring me to live
by Moon.Night.Twilight
Summary: Edward é um vampiro que se culpa do seu passado,e Bella uma garota que tem problemas com a sua familia,e um belo dia eles se encontram
1. Chapter 1

Edward P.O.V

Mais uma vez vi do alto de uma arvore,aquela menina que vinha toda vez na minha floresta,como sempre ela estava chorando,eu queria poder perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo mais tinha medo,não queria assustar ela me parecia tão frágil,quebradiça,a ultima coisa que eu queria era machucar alguém,como fiz com Mary,meu grande e único amor,as duas tinham duas coisas que eu tinha notado em comum,eu não conseguia ler a sua mente e duas desenhavam incrivelmente bem e os desenhos obscuros.

Hoje ela não trouxe o sue caderno consigo,ela começou a caminhar ou melhor a explorar a floresta,ela pareceu gostar do lado que acabara de conhecer da floresta,e chorava cada vez mais,aquilo de alguma forma me machucava,eu nunca tinha falado com ela,nem sabia o seu nome,eu pulei para de uma arvore para outra,e escorrei,ela olhou para cima.

-Ola?Tem alguém ai?-ela perguntou procurando,em um segundo eu estava atrás dela,nossa,seu cheiro,não sei o que seria dela agora se eu não tivesse ido caçar,ela se virou e se assustou.-Oi.-ela disse sua voz era perfeita.

-Oi,eu sou Edward e você?-eu perguntei finalmente eu iria saber o seu nome,ela respirou fundo.

-Bella.-ela respondeu,Bella,era esse o seu nome,finalmente.

-Prazer.-eu disse pegando a sua mão e beijando-a,seu cheiro me atingia com uma intensidade incrível- Não sabia quando eu teria a oportunidade de te conhecer,já cheguei a pensar que nunca falaria com você.-eu disse sinceramente e segui junto a ela pela floresta a dentro.

-Como assim?-ela em olhou confusa,pronto eu já tinha assustado a coitada.

-Sei que você sempre vem aqui,e sempre esta chorando e desenhando,alias,seu desenhos são lindos,mais sempre tão obscuros,eu queria falar com você mais tive medo.-eu confessei,ela deu uma risada,seu riso era a melhor musica para os meus ouvidos.

-Nossa,parece que você sabe mesmo o que eu venho fazer aqui,mais você teve medo do que,eu não mordo.-ela disse ainda risonha,eu sabia que ela não mordia alias quem mordia ali era eu,me perdi nos seus olhos de chocolate,quando me toquei,eu estava com a mão em seus cabelos e me afastei.

-Eu sei que você não morde,mais eu fiquei com medo de que você ficasse com medo de mim.-eu mais uma fez me confessei,alias,nunca tinha me confessado tanto como naquela noite,Ela me fazia sentir tão bem.

-Por que eu teria medo de você?-ela perguntou se aproximando.

-Geralmente as pessoas tem medo de mim.-eu disse expondo todos os meus dentes,se visse TV me entenderia,e sairia correndo e eu iria entender o por que.-Por que você vem tanto para cá?-perguntei a fim de mudar de assunto.

-O clima na minha casa não é uns dos melhores,se você não se importa eu não queria falar do assunto.-ela disse,podia sentir a dor em sua voz,ela olhou para baixo.

-Tudo bem,eu respeito a sua vontade,mais olha para mim,sempre quis ver o seu rosto de perto.-eu disse colocando o dedo em sue queixo fazendo ela olhar para mim,seu rosto ficou mais quente sob a minha mão.-Tão lindo esse rubor em seu rosto.-eu pensei alto demais passando um dedo na sua bochecha.

-Obrigada,mais você esta me deixando sem graça.-ela disse,droga,pronto eu já tinha feito igual a Mary,se mais alguma pessoa acabasse daquele jeito,eu iria acabar de vez comigo.

-Desculpe não foi a minha intenção.-eu disse correndo para o outro lado da floresta,não queria mais ver ela.

-Edward,não vá.-ouvi seus gritos que rasgarão meu peito,mais eu não ia voltar.

**Mais um capitulo,ficaram curiosas para saber quem foi Mary?**

**;*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward P.O.V**

**Depois de chegar na minha cabana,fiquei vendo o fogo consumir a madeira,gostava disso,o fogo uma arma tão mortal,até mesmo para nós,mais eu achava tudo tão fantástico,o fogo me lembrou também de sensação da pele de Bella,seu hálito quente,igual a Mary,ela parecia ser irmã de Mary.**

_**Flashback**_

_**-Mary,eu te amo tanto queria passar o resto da minha vida com você.-eu disse passando o mão em seus cabelos cor de chocolate.**_

_**-Eu também,Edward,só não entendo uma coisa.-arquei uma sobrancelha.-Se você diz que quer passar toda a sua vida comigo e eu também quero passar toda a minha,por que não me faz igual a você?-ela perguntou.**_

_**-Não gostaria que as coisas fossem desse jeito,você ainda tem muitas experiências humanas para viver.-eu disse pegando a sua mão e sentindo a pulsação em seu pulso,ela sorriu.**_

_**-Eu já vivi muitas,e não me importo de abrir mãos de outras coisas,eu quero você e o quero para sempre.-ela disse tocando o seus lábios de leve nos meus.**_

_**-Mary,você sabe que não vai poder ter filhos comigo,e eu ouvi você comentando com Amy outro dia que o seu maior sonho era ser mãe,e me dói muito saber que eu não posso te dar isso.-eu disse olhando no mar de chocolate que era os seus olhos.**_

_**-Vampiros já tentaram isso com humanas para saber?E se não der certo nos podemos adotar um bebe com as nossas características,tenho certeza que vou ama-lo com se fosse nosso.-ela disse passando a mão em meus cabelos.**_

_**-Mais não vai ser a mesma coisa,mais se é isso que você quer,me ter pelo o resto da sua vida,casa comigo?-eu perguntei,os olhos delas se encheram de lagrimas.**_

_**-Edward!Mais é claro que eu me caso.-ela disse me abraçando e me beijando.**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

_**Voltei para casa sem acreditar que tinha conhecido Edward,ele era o homem perfeito,mais ele foi embora,sem ao menos me dizer tchau,ele iria voltar?**_

_**Fui para escola igual a um zumbi,como sempre, por mim, eu ficaria o dia inteiro na floresta com Edward.**_

_**-Oiee.- Disse Alice assim que cheguei na escola, ela veio saltitando até mim fazendo todos olharam para gente.-Ah! Bella animo, vai.-ela disse me sacudindo de um lado para outro.**_

_**-Oi,-Eu disse indiferente.**_

_**-Vai ser um longo dia.-ela murmurou, eu olhei feio para ela.-Que foi eu tenho um super noticia para te contar e você fica ai com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou.-ela disse olhando para mim.**_

_**-Ta bom, qual é a sua noticia tão importante?-Perguntei dando ênfase na palavra "tão".**_

_**-Ai, sua chata, mais o Emmett vai pedir a Rosalie em casamento, mesmo eu não achando certo as pessoas se casarem ao 20 anos de idade, mais eu apoio ele, e você não sabe do melhor, eu vou organizar a festa, mais tem uma coisa melhor ainda, eu vou cuidar da roupa de todo mundo, inclusive a sua.-ela despejou as palavras em cima de mim, eu quase não entendi o que ela tinha falado.**_

_**-Nossa, parece legal, que bom que o Emmett vai casar, e eu tenho medo do que você vai fazer, meu conselho: é só um casamento.-eu disse.**_

_**-Não, Bella, é o casamento do meu irmão.-ela disse sorrindo.-e eu já sei qual vai ser o seu vestido.-ela disse sorrindo, agora era oficial, Emmett e Rosalie tinha perdido a minha cabeça.**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

_**Fiquei em casa, como tinha perdido o sono, fiquei em casa esperando pelo crepúsculo, isso era me deixava com tédio, fiquei vendo um programa de culinária na TV.**_

_**- Me disseram que os humanos cheiram melhor quando comem.- Ouvi uma voz meloso, no meu ouvido, Tanya, o seu cabelo loiro roçava na pele do meu pescoço.**_

_**-Cheiram mesmo.-eu disse com indiferença, me lembrando de uma vez que levei uma garota para o seu ultimo jantar, o seu cheiro era mais doce, mais convidativo.**_

_**-Quem diria você, que gosta de fazer tudo certinho, já jantou uma humana, bem na hora do jantar dela.- Tanya disse se sentando no sofá, praticamente em cima de mim. – Edward, você vai querer mesmo passar o resto da sua eternidade sozinho?-ela perguntou passando a mão no meu peito.**_

_**-Não sei, se ainda vou encontrar alguém, mais com certeza não vai ser você.-eu disse me levantando, indo para o meu quarto, deixando ela jogada no sofá, com Tanya, eu tinha que ser frio, ela era a pessoa mais egocêntrica quando humana, sim eu tive o prazer de conhecê-la, e quando vampira, ela consegui ficar mais egocêntrica.**_

_**Flashback on**_

_**Estávamos todos num galpão, tinha duas pessoas e as pessoas que foram raptadas, nós, uma das pessoas protegia a gente, e a outra, queria a gente, isso era estranho, as pessoas ali eram ricas, e tinha dinheiro, mas eu, eu não tinha nada, a minha família não tinha tanto dinheiro, e nem era rica.**_

_**- Eu não entendo, por que eu? Eu não tenho nada, a minha família não é rica.-eu disse jogado num canto.**_

_**-Eu sei, mais você vai ser muito interessante, você vai ser exatamente como eu estou imaginando.- Um dos homens disse, com uma voz, macia.**_

_**-Não se eu poder impedir, eles não tem nada a haver com isso, eles não tem nada a haver com o que você é.-Um outro homem disse, um homem com uma voz grossa, ríspida. **_

_**Flashback off**_

_**Só fui ter uma idéia, quando eu acordei do meu ultimo e pior sono da minha vida, desde desse momento eu e todos que estava lá ficamos unidos como uma grande família, e Tanya ficava no meu pé, não que eu não goste dela, eu gosto, mais não desse jeito.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella P.O.V**

**Alice ficou a manhã inteira me falando do tal casamento, eu nem estava prestando atenção, aquilo já estava me irritando, eu queria mesmo voltar para aquela floresta e ver Edward de novo, eu não sabia se eu iria ver ele de novo, ou se eu nunca mais iria ver ele, ele era tão diferente dos outros garotos, ele parecia... tão antigo, era difícil encontrar um garoto com toda aquela educação.**

**Agora, eu estava em casa, ouvindo música, planejando como eu iria voltar para aquela floresta, eu não queria arrumar mais briga com os meus pais para eu poder sair de casa, mais eu também não queria fugir deles, e eles também achariam muito estranho se eu falasse para eles que eu iria para uma floresta encontrar um cara perfeito que eu tinha conhecido ontem.**

**O meu celular tocou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.**

**-Bella, vem aqui em casa, o Emmett pediu a nossa ajuda, e eu também quero que você venha aqui.-Alice despejou em cima de mim.**

**-Tá bom.-eu pode ouvir o riso dela.-Mas porque o Emm pediu.-eu completei.**

**-Vem logo.-ela disse e desligou.**

**Peguei a minha bolsa e sai de casa, eu estava no metade do caminho, parada em um farol, eu estava observando o dia de sol, para mim o sol já foi bom, mas agora, depois de tanto calor, eu passei a não gostar do sol, era tão quente.**

**Quando cheguei na casa da Alice, ela já estava me esperando do lado de fora, eu não entendia por que tanta pressa.**

**-Finalmente você chegou.-ela disse impaciente.**

**-Oi, não é a minha culpa se tinha transito, e que o Emm quer?-perguntei.**

**-Ele quer que a gente vai no shopping com ele.-Sabia que tinha shopping na história.-para escolher o terno dele.-ela disse alegre.**

**-Mais o casamento ainda não está longe?**

**-Está, mas quanto antes melhor.-ela disse, eu estou começando a achar que esse negocio de ser adiantado era de família.**

**-Então vamos.-eu disse**

**-EMMETT, VAMOS.-Alice fez questão de gritar.**

**-Bella!-ele disse me esmagando.**

**-Emmett, você está me esmagando!-eu disse sem ar.**

**-Desculpa, agora que você já está aqui a gente pode ir.-ele disse pegando as chaves do carro, e fomo até o tal shopping.**

**Quando chegamos, Alice foi puxando Emmett para a loja de vendia os ternos, eu fiquei lá só alguns minutos, não dei muita opinião, Alice acabou me dispensado, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi sair daquela loja, eu não sabia para onde eu iria, mais eu queria sair dali.**

**Eu passava em frente a uma joalheria, um colar tinha me chamado atenção, eu não ligava muito para jóias, mas aquele colar era lindo, ele era inteiro de diamantes, com o fecho em rubi.**

**-Gostou?- Escutei Mike atrás de mim.**

**-É, até que é bonito.-eu disse, querendo não acreditar que ele estava ali, nós conversamos um poucos, fazia tempo que a gente não se via, mas mesmo assim, não tinha assunto, a nossa conversa ficou resumida no colar.**

**Mike era o típico namorado de infância, mas fazia muito tempo que a gente, não tinha nada, ele tinha tentado ficar comigo outras vezes mas, eu não queria mais ficar com ele, eu o considerava como um amigo, mas ele era o único que não percebia isso.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

**Edward P.O.V**

**Quando anoiteceu, eu sai da minha casa, e fui em direção a floresta onde eu tinha visto Bella pela primeira vez, o seu cheiro me atingiu como nenhum outro, era mais forte do que o cheiro do sangue de Mary.**

**Fiquei um bom tempo sentado na árvore onde eu costumava observar ela, eu conseguia sentir ela ali comigo, talvez eu quisesse que ela estive ali comigo, mas eu nem queria imaginar ela nos meus braços, com certeza, isso não daria certo.**

**Eu não costumo a me relacionar com as minhas vitimas, eu conheço as minha vitimas, mato elas, e acabou ai, tenho certeza se eu me relacionasse com algumas delas e a matasse, eu não me perdoaria.**

**Me levantei a comecei a andar pela cidade, eu ainda não sabia se eu iria matar alguém, ou se eu iria apenas dar um passeio, a cidade era uma coisa que me impressionava, entre todos esses anos que eu vivo por ai, era uma das coisas que mais mudava, e que tinha cada vez mais gente.**

**Passei pelo shopping, eu senti a cheiro dela no mesmo segundo que eu vi o carro, que ela estava dirigindo, mas ela não ia em direção a floresta, mas sim na direção oposta.**

**Bella P.O.V**

**Alice tinha me encontrado quando eu estava quase acabando de conversar com o Mike, ela ficou animada, ela também fazia tempo que não via o amigo, e como ela argumentou que estava uma noite quente, ela insistiu para que nós fossemos até a casa dela ficar na piscina, eu achei uma ótima idéia, assim, pelo menos o Mike iria se distrair com os outro de iria largar um pouco de mim, e eu também iria me distrair.**

**Já que Emmett foi embora com Rose, eu fui com Alice no carro dela, eu sabia que ela iria querer saber de todos os detalhes da minha conversa com Mike, ela ainda achava que eu iria voltar com ele.**

**-Bella, eu vi que você estava falando e rindo com Mike.-ela disse como quem não quisesse nada.**

**-Pois é, ele nunca vai perder o senso de humor dele.-eu respondi com indiferença.**

**-Onde você encontrou ele, ou vocês combinaram?-ela perguntou sorrindo, pronto vai começar.**

**-Eu não combinei nada com ele, eu encontrei ele por acaso quando eu estava olhando um colar na joalheria, e foi isso.-eu disse colocando um basta na conversa.**

**-Tá bom, se você tá falando.-ela disse dando os ombros.-Mas você está diferente.-ela comentou.**

**-Eu também acho, mas com certeza não é por causa dele.-eu disse revoltada.**

**-Então por que?-ela perguntou.**

**-Eu também queria saber o porque.-eu disse, olhando a lua pela janela.**

**Eu já me sentia estranha há um tempo, mas depois de ontem a noite, eu não sei, parecia que eu tinha colocado essa "estranheza" para fora, eu tinha medo disso.**

**Quando chegamos na casa da Alice, foi logo colocar o meu bikini, e descer para ficar com o pessoal, acho que uma noite com os meus amigos, dando risadas iria me fazer bem.**

**Edward P.O.V**

**Eu tinha seguido Bella, até uma grande casa, que ficava mais afastada da cidade, era a casa perfeita, eu não sabia se aquela casa era a dela, eu vi ela entrar na casa e depois sair usando um vestido, e tinha umas pessoas da idade dela, perto da piscina logo deduzi que ela iria para piscina, eu fiquei atrás das arvores observando ela e os seus amigos, ela ria e se divertia, ele nem percebeu a minha presença, assim como os seus amigos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella P.O.V**

**A noite tinha sido ótima, tinha me divertido muito com os meus amigos, Mike ainda ficou no meu pé querendo saber cada detalhe da minha vida desde que ele foi embora até um dia antes da gente se encontrar, claro que eu contei quase tudo, teve algumas coisas que eu omiti, Alice tinha insistido para que eu dormisse lá, mas eu tinha achado melhor eu voltar para a minha casa, fazia quase um dia inteiro que eu não falava com a minha mãe.**

**-Pensei que você não ia mais voltar para casa.-ela disse para mim sem tirar os olhos de um livro que ela lia.**

**-Nossa! Se fosse para você falar assim comigo eu tinha ficado na rua.-eu disse subindo as escadas.**

**Eu tinha certeza que dali um tempo ela iria voltar e me pedir desculpas e que eu entendi mal, era sempre eu que estava errada nunca ela, sempre eu.**

**Olhei aquela floresta da minha janela, e sorri quando eu me lembrei do Edward, ele era tão misterioso, eu queria saber o que ele faria se ele ficasse junto aos meus amigos, ele era tão quieto na dele, e os meus amigos eram... tão agitados e alegres. O que eu estava pensando, eu vi ele uma vez na minha vida, e já estava pensando assim dele, eu sorri mais ainda.**

**Peguei as Chaves do meu carro, passando pela a minha mãe sem olhar para ela.**

**-Bella, espera, você me entendeu errado...-ela disse**

**-Como sempre eu entendi errado.-eu cortei ela.**

**-Onde você vai?**

**-Não sei.-eu disse fechando a porta e não querendo mais ouvir ela.**

**Dirigi até a floresta, o bom era que até lá, não tinha que pegar muito transito, assim eu chegava lá em menos tempo.**

**Edward P.O.V**

**Eu fiquei na festa até um pequeno acidente acontecer, Bella se cortou em uma planta, para os humanos isso pode parecer uma coisa normal que acontece todo dia, mas para mim, isso era um grande problema, o sangue de Bella era doce demais para mim, tão irresistível, isso era raro para nós, pelo que o que eu ouvira falar dos vampiros mais antigos isso acontecia a cada 200 anos, para um vampiro, e isso fazia sentido já que eu estava prestes a fazer 200 anos, ele falaram para mim isso era a melhor coisa que pode acontecer na vida de um vampiro.**

**Depois que pela se cortou, a minha garganta queimava, parecia que tinha algo querendo sair de dentro de mim, eu não podia arriscar a atacar todos os amigos de Bella, eu tinha que ir atrás de alguma coisa.**

**Não demorei muito para encontrar uma mulher saindo de um bar, com certeza ela estava bêbada, e triste, eu podia o desgosto no rosto dela, eu fui até ela e me aproximei.**

**-Oi.-eu disse sorrindo para ela, ela olhou para mim e ficou me olhando.**

**-Ola.-ela disse com a voz embaralhada, ela sentou de frente para mim e cruzou as pernas.**

**-Que você acha de a gente sair daqui?-perguntei no seu ouvido passando os braços pela sua cintura, ela se levantou e me puxou para fora daquele lugar.**

**Levei-a até um hotelzinho que tem na beira da estrada, peguei o quarto mais barato, e levei-a, ela se atirou na cama e me puxou para cima dela, ela me beijou, ela passava a mão pelas minhas costas.**

**Eu beijava ela como se fosse uma qualquer, ela parou o beijo para respirar, eu afundei o meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, sentindo o seu cheiro, meus olhos ficaram vermelhos e os meus dentes começaram a crescer, ela puxou o meu rosto e olhou o meu rosto, ela entrou em pânico e tentou sair daquele quarto, mas eu era mais forte, segurei ela e mordi o seu pescoço, depois de tudo eu fugi do hotel, e joguei o corpo dela em um rio.**

**Quando eu estava chegando na floresta, eu senti o cheiro da Bella novamente, pensei que era coisa da minha cabeça, mais logo vi ela entrando na floresta, os meus olhos ficara vermelhos mais uma vez, e os meus dentes estavam começando a apontar na minha boca, Bella não podia saber daquilo, nunca.**

**-Edward. – ela disse , veio correndo e me abraçou, eu tive que me controlar.**

**-Oi, Bella.-eu disse colocando o meus braços nas costas dela, e finalmente consegui me controlar.**

**-Desculpe. – ela disse ficando vermelha.- está tudo bem? – ela perguntou examinando o meu rosto.**

**-Está tudo bem e com você? –perguntei ficando ao lado dela.**

**-Está, sim. – ela respondeu sorrindo para mim.**

**-Como foi o seu dia, você parece tão feliz.-eu disse sorrindo também, eu me sentia feliz, sabendo que ela tinha saído daquele clima de tristeza.**

**-A minha amiga me arrastou para um shopping e depois eu encontrei um amigo que eu não via há muito tempo, e depois eu fui para a casa dessa minha amiga e depois vim para cá.-ela disse.- e você?-ela perguntou interessada, claro que eu não podia responder que eu dormir o dia inteiro e eu tinha acabado de sugar um humano.**

**-Eu não fiz nada de mais, acabei ficando com dor de cabeça e dormi o dia inteiro.- eu menti, e ficamos conversando o dia inteiro, claro que quando ela queria saber alguma coisa de mim, eu mentia ou eu mudava de assunto.**


	6. Chapter 6

Aquela coonversa tinha me deixada curiosa, tudo que tinha acontecido com Edward, tinha acontecido a muito tempo, segundo ele.

Naquela noite, resolvi seguir ele, até onde ele morava, eu estava torcendo para que ele me descubrisse, ele entrava cada vez mais na floresta, ia ficando cada vez mais escuro, mas mesmo assim, eu segui em frente, até que eu senti algo bater na minha perna, eu dei um pulo e reprimi um grito, quando olhei para frente, eu não conseguia mais ver ele, eu desisti, por aquela noite, pois com certeza eu ia voltar amanhã ou depois, e procurar por alguma coisa.

Na manhã seguinte, eu fui para a aula normal, vi Alice e todo mundo, Alice como sempre, ficou falando sobre o casamento.

-Eu já escolhei a cor do seu vestido.-ela disse cantarolando.

-Alice, você pode escolher qualquer coisa, desde que não chame mais atenção que o vestido da noiva-eu disse, indo em direção a minha sala.

Eu cheguei e sentei na quarta carteira como sempre.

-Oi, Bella.-eu ouvi a voz do Mike, atras de mim.

-Oi.-eu respondi, secamente, enquanto eu tirava o meu material.

-Nossa, antigamente você gostumava me receber de um jeito mais ... como posso dizer, calorosso.-ele disse me provocando.

-E você gostumava ser mais legal.-eu disse me virando para frente disposta a ignorar Mike.

-Tá bom, então.-ele disse

-Desculpa, Mike, e que tem tanta coisa acontecendo que eu to meio irritada.-eu disse.

-Bella, você tem que se resolver com os seus pais.-ele disse colocando a mão no meu ombro.

-Mike, eu nao quero conversar sobre isso, aqui na escola.-eu disse

-Tá bom, então, vamos na soverteria depois da aula.-ele disse sorrindo e eu assenti com a cabeça.

No almoço, Alice, parou um pouco com o assunto casamento.

-Ali, eu vou sair com o Mike hoje-eu disse, me sentando

-Eu sabia que vocês iriam voltar.-ela disse sorrindo.

-Epa! Eu nao to voltando com ninguém, eu só vou sair com ele, assim como eu poderia sair com Edward.-eu disse, só percebi o meu erro quando eu terminei de falar.

-Que é Edward?-Alice perguntou curiosa.

-Edward ... é um amigo de Phoenix.-eu disse.

-Bella, você mente muito mal, mais tudo bem, eu vou acreditar dessa vez.-ela disse mordendo a maçã que ela comia.

Depois que a aula eu fui com Mike até a sorveteria, lá, nós, apenas tomamos sorvete e falamos coisas que nos falamos todos os dias, depois ele me levou até um parque.

Nós fomos no carro dele, eu estava camecando a acreditar que ex-namorados poderia ficar amigos.

Quando chegamos ao parque, eu não esperava que ele me levaria ao nosso parque, as nossas lembraças vieram na minha mente com uma força que até eu mesma me asssustei.

-Se lembra, quando a gente vinha aqui?-ele perguntou em quando a gente se sentava de baixo de uma sombra de arvore.

-Lembro.-eu disse, me lembrando do nosso primeiro beijo.

-Foi estranho, o jeito que tudo acabou.-ele disse se aproximando de mim, eu nao consegui me afastar, eu queria ele perto de mim.

-Foi, mais a gente era muito novo, e ainda e...-eu fiquei sem palavras, quando ele ficou na minha frente, os seus olhos azuis, estavam me olhando de uma forma que a muito tempo eles não me olhavam, seus labios tacavam os meus, depois de tanto tempo a sensação era a mesma, eu queria mais e mais dele.


End file.
